Due to the overwhelming volume of media content (e.g., television shows) available to the average person (e.g., via cable or satellite television), interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive program guides, have gained widespread popularity. Typically, these guidance applications present guide listings in a two-dimensional grid indexed by time and source (e.g., a television channel).
In addition to providing access to programs provided according to a schedule, these guidance applications also provide access to non-linear programming which is not provided according to a schedule, such as on-demand content. As the popularity of on-demand content and other non-linear programming continues to grow, advanced media guidance support is becoming increasingly important. For example, the two-dimensional grid provided by these guidance applications may need to be adjusted.